The I in family
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: maybe they were doomed from the very start, Dominique and Victoire Weasley throughout the years. hints of Vic/Teddy/Molly & DomSander
1. Chapter 1

The I in Family

;

Dominique and Victoire Weasley throughout the years, maybe they were doomed from the very start. Vic/Teddy/Molly + DomSander

;

Part _{2}_ of _{Love of a story}_, my NaNoWriMo project

Family ties- for my brother and my cousin Chloe _{you're like my sister, dude C:}_

;

First impressions.  
><em>{Victoire, age; 7, Dom, newborn}<em>

;

Victoire couldn't understand what all the fuss was about; surely this new baby the grown-ups seemed to be so preoccupied couldn't be _that_ important. It couldn't be more important than her; she was Mummy's girl, Daddy's princess and Grandma's little helper. This new baby wouldn't be able to do all of that, Victoire was sure. Besides, wasn't it bad enough that she had to put up with Molly stealing all her attention? She had a feeling that this baby was going to be more attention stealing than Molly and more annoying than James, Fred and Roxanne put together, when they were fighting over the toy broom.

Her feet swiped across the floor _{swishswish}_ as she waited for Daddy to come back. Victoire had no idea why it took so long to get the baby out, surely they just cut open Mummy's tummy? It was taking forever and they wouldn't let her go too. Victoire really didn't like that, she usually got to see everything, this was just another way _that_ thing would ruin everything; she was stuck out here in the waiting room _{very appropriate name, Victoire thought}_. It was just like Molly stealing everybody away from her, even though Victoire couldn't quite remember she was certain that she had been picked up and cuddled a lot more before Molly was born. This baby would be worse than Rose or Albus or James or Fred or Roxanne or Lucy or even Molly because this time it would be her parents that would be giving _baby _the most attention.

Victoire's thoughts were interrupted by the reappearance of a beaming Bill Weasley, which had the whole waiting room which was consequently packed with every Weasley relative from Great Aunt Muriel {who just _happened_ to be in town} who was still tottering around announcing to the world her age and therefore her need for a seat, right down to the month old bundle in Percy's arms _{Lucy},_ on its feet. Well, Albus was lying peaceful in his mother's arms, giggling into his blanket as he watched Roxanne whack his elder brother around the head with the coveted broomstick, while Fred and James plotted how best to gang up on the {not so} unsuspecting Roxanne and Victoire remained in her chair, swishing her feet along the floor.

"Well?" Ginny asked, excitement mounting in her voice as she broke the tense silence. 

"You have a new niece, Dominique Ginerva Weasley," Bill's voice was a few hundred decibels too loud for a hospital ward and several disapproving glances were received and ignored. A few seconds later though, the decibel level was completely destroyed as the Weasley-Potter clan broke into celebration, with Audrey letting out a _'whoop' _the like of which hadn't been heard from her since last season when the Ballycastle Bats won the league.

Seconds later Bill was hit by a bludger, well his little sister and he only had time to look up and see that Albus had been passed to Harry out of harm's way before the rest of the family followed Ginny's example and launched themselves at Bill, James and Fred stopped their ambush to join in and Percy, fearful, that she would get trampled by the stampeding adults was attempting to hold Molly back, while looking for his wife amongst the crowd and trying not to drop his youngest daughter.

Only Victoire wasn't in the middle of it all.

It was the very worst possible ending Victoire could've imagined. Another girl? At least if it had of been a boy it couldn't have worn any of her dresses or anything but now it could and suddenly, without ever even having met the baby Victoire hated it. She especially hated the way everyone reacted to the news. It was as if they were pleased that her replacement had arrived.

When Bill finally detached himself from the crowd, surrounding him and offering congratulations, he found Victoire still sitting on the very same chair, her feet still _{swishswishswishing}_ on the floor and a frown on her face. Bill didn't know what to do, he knew Victoire was jealous of the new baby but he and Fleur had hoped that her jealousy would disappear when she seen her new baby sister. In the end he did the only thing he could think of,

"Do you want to come and see baby Dominique, Victoire?"

Victoire wasn't sure. Did she really want to see this new baby? She might as well, she figured, she needed to size up her competition. So she nodded and took the hand Bill was offering.

;

The first thing Victoire noticed about her the hospital room that, for now, housed her mummy and new baby sister, was that it smelt bad, like cleaning stuff. She didn't like it bit she was too happy to see her mummy at the moment to care what the room smelt like.

Fleur smiled as her eldest daughter jumped up and down, all the while giving her mother hugs, she quite mistakenly thought that Victoire had gotten over her jealousy and was excited to see her new baby sister.

"Do you want to hold your baby sister, Victoire?"

The little girl shrugged non-committedly but accepted the little bundle when it was set in her arms. Victoire stared at the baby for a long time, trying to figure out what made her so special, surely every baby looked like this? Besides the baby didn't even have {pretty} blonde hair like Victoire's and Mummy's, she had flaming red hair just like her daddy and the rest of his siblings. The scheming side of Victoire's brain was already at work, she could use this baby like her own life-sized doll and when it was older she could get it to follow her around and she'd be able to get it to do what she wanted. She was starting to like the idea of having a baby sister very much, especially this one, since it wasn't as pretty as she was, it hadn't got her lovely shiny blonde hair, so it didn't have much chance of overshadowing her.

Yes, right now she was starting to like her little sister.


	2. The blame game

The blame game  
><em>{Victoire, age; 10, Dom, age; 3}<em>

;

It had been three years exactly since _that_ day when Victoire had waited in the hospital for hours and gotten a new baby sister, which everyone seemed to think was such a brilliant present. It wasn't. The three years since Dominique had arrived had been awful, at first she had cried, all the time and Victoire hadn't been able to sleep at night. The worst part though, was that Victoire had been completely wrong. She had images of dressing her baby sister up like a life-sized doll and then the little girl would follow her around adoringly. Unfortunately for both sisters Dominique didn't really like those ideas, she screamed as if she'd seen a grim every time Victoire tried to get her to wear a 'pretty' dress and it got to the point that even Fleur told Victoire to stop trying, she could deal with one tomboy daughter easier than she could deal with constant screeching. As for the idea of Dom following Victoire around adoringly, it seemed quite laughable. Victoire soon found out that Dom was her own person, she didn't like things Victoire liked and she was much more likely to throw something at her older sister than smile adoringly at her.

Victoire liked the _new_ new baby much more. Louis had a much calmer temperament, the same shimmering blonde hair as she did and he enjoyed being fussed over, which pleased Victoire to no end. Fleur was amazed by the change in Victoire's attitude towards babies, she had thought her daughter would've been fonder of her baby sister than her baby brother but she was glad all the same that Victoire had got over her dislike of change... and that she had less time to torment her sister.

Today though was Dominique's birthday and Victoire was past the point of trying to pretend that she wasn't jealous. She stomped around the small house with a face like thundered, glared at her little sister if she met her and spent most of morning muttering to Louis about how unfair it was. The fact that it was Dominique's birthday in itself wasn't what was making her angry. It was the fact that everyone was so excited, enthusiastic and constantly hugging Dom – much to the three year old's horror-. On Victoire's birthday, all the grown-ups seemed deflated, they talked in hushed voices when they arrived and Uncle George's family had only ever come once. Sure she got loads of presents, which was always great but hardly any of the attention was focussed on her.

Right now Dom was outside with Daddy, playing with the new toy broomstick he had bought her for her birthday _– just like the one James, Roxanne and Fred liked to fight over_-, Victoire was yet again muttering to Louis who was getting frustrated by the fact that his big sister was talking to him instead of helping him build his tower.

Victoire found it especially infuriating that the whole family – except for Mummy- had started to fawn over Dom, just because she liked Quidditch. Daddy had bought her that broomstick and he'd been playing with her for hours and hours already, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina had promised to take her to see a Quidditch match, Uncle Harry and Uncle were always helping Dom and Lucy to play Quidditch with James and the twins, Aunt Audrey had roped Uncle Percy into helping her make a miniature Quidditch pitch toy and Uncle George had bought her a mini beaters bat. All of that for a three year old, Victoire thought it was outrageous, as well as being totally unfair.

;

Dom's party was well under way by the time Victoire had finally been enticed downstairs by the promise of a slice of cake. When she appeared at the bottom of the stairs all she could see was chaos. In the first room, Louis was giggling madly as Molly _{finally}_ helped him to finish building his tower of blocks and James jumped on Fred's back trying to grab the prized toy broomstick in his hand. Dom had refused to put on the dress that Fleur had picked out and was now crawling under a tree with one of the Scamander twins, probably looking for a _{non-existent}_ nargle or something. Roxanne was pushing Lily and Hugo around what seemed to be an obstacle course in a double sitter pram and both babies were screeching loudly, which Roxanne was either oblivious to or purposely ignoring. She didn't even want to think of what Lucy and the other Scamander twin were doing, probably something as equally chaotic as the others.

She decided to go find the grown-ups and her slice of cake anyhow, surely once they found out what chaos was going on they would put an end to it. She started peeping through doors to no avail; there was no sign of anyone older than the age of nine, although she did find Lucy and Scamander no.2 looking behind the sofa for something. Probably a crumple horned snorkack or something. By this stage, Victoire was desperate and resorted to stomping loudly around the house. Again. Unfortunately for Victoire, she slammed one door a little too hard; it caught on a table and down tumbled Fleur's favourite vase.

Victoire ran outside as if a dozen blast ended skewerts were chasing her.

;

Later that night when the party was over and the Weasley family we're sitting down to a nice cup of tea (orange juice for Dom and Louis) and cake, Fleur found the smashed vase,

"Who 'az done zis?" Fleur accent had lessened dramatically throughout the years she had lived in England but at times like this when it turned up again it was a warning sign; think carefully about your next words or they may be your last. Neither Dom nor Louis were paying attention to their mother, both too busy eating but the wheels in Victoire's head were turning. If mother couldn't find out who had smashed the vase she would be in a bad mood all night and everybody would end up having to go to bed early, if Victoire admitted it had been her, _she_ would get in trouble and that didn't sound particularly appealing 

So she decided to do what every brother or sister does at least once in their life and blame one of her siblings.

"Mummy," she said in a voice that was half way between being hesitant and unsure, it was the perfect kind of voice to use when wanting to get away with something. "I think I seen Dom in her with her new broom and she was swinging it around..." The rest of the sentence didn't need to be said, Fleur had already got the gist.

"Dominique!" She rounded on her youngest daughter, "Go to your room! 'Ow many times have I told you not to play with your broomstick in the house"

"Fleur, I'm sure she didn't mean to," Bill might as well have not spoke for all the notice Fleur gave him.

Dom wasn't actually too upset, she didn't know why her mother was shouting at her but she wanted to go to her and play with her new toys. So the three year old naively lifted her and headed towards the door.

Victoire didn't think she could've pulled the lie off any better, no one doubted that it had been Dominique who had smashed the vase.

When Fleur saw Dominique walking quite happily away with her cake, her anger mounted and she snatch the cake from her younger daughter's hands prompting Dominique to screech because it was _her_ cake and Mummy wasn't being _fair._

"You have to go to your room and go to sleep" Fleur pronounced and Dom's face creased up; she cried and she screamed and she protested that she hadn't done anything in vain. Her mother was decided and whether she liked it or not Dom was going to bed early. Victoire followed her mother giving Dom a gloating smile that the three year old didn't totally understand.

The screaming went on.

Bill turned to his son and shook his head, "Women." Louis just gurgled back

Victoire: 1  
>Dom : 0<p> 


End file.
